Put To Rest
by midnightquiver
Summary: Sequel to On The Road Again-When it was thought that everything was over an old enemy makes an appearance and he's here for the girls. Old and unexpected characters come back.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is after On The Road Again. So if you haven't read that yet start there….Hope you enjoy**_

**_P.S: i do not own VD just the storyline_**

I thought that after everything it was over but I guess we forgot about one thing. Shinichi. He said he'd come back he said it wasn't over but after everything he never showed not till now.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked

"I'm not sure I just have a really bad feeling." I said

He looked at me worried. He'd changed me not long after Elena and Stefan's wedding. Afterwards we had kind of just disappeared for a while.

That evening as I was just standing by the window looking out.

"You still getting that feeling?" he asked

"It's stronger now. I don't know what it is but it getting closer. Damon I'm actually scared." I said

I turned to face but then all of the sudden something burst through the window and grabbed me around the waist and yanked me out. I heard Damon yell but it was too late. The person had a hold of me and I had no idea where I was being taken let alone who it was.

"Ah I do miss you little witch and it seems you've gained more than power." a whisper came into my ear

I gasped and tried to escape but it was no good. Then I felt the person if that's what you call it yank my neck to the side and bite down.

"You are different yet all the ore desirable."

I passed out the last thing I saw being the face of a kitsune.

_**What do you think? Is it finally time to take on the kitsune? Review plz! Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

~Damon~

It happened so fast. Bonnie said something was wrong and I should've acted upon it sooner. The phone rang breaking my thoughts.

"Hello?" I half hissed into the phone

"Damon Elena's missing and so is Meredith."

It was Stefan and he was panicked.

"Calm down Stefan. You've become so…human."

It was rather agitating.

"Damon I need your help."

"Sorry but I'm having my own problems."

"Bonnie's gone isn't she?"

I didn't say anything.

"I'll see you in Fell's Church then." Stefan said then hung up

~Bonnie~

I woke up in a dark place but by the looks of it, it was a holding room of some sort. My hands had been tied behind my back and surprisingly even though I was stronger the bonds wouldn't come undone. I searched out with my mind if there was anyone else. I caught a voice.

_What the hell happened?_

"Apparently I'm not the only one who was kidnapped." I said

"Bonnnie?"

I knew that voice.

"Wait Meredith?"

"Oh my god I thought that I would never see you again."

"I wish it were under better circumstances." I said still struggling

"Me too." said another voice

"Elena?"

"Yep I'm here." she replied "You think I would be used to the kidnapping thing right now."

"I really can't be here." I heard Meredith said

"Why exactly?" I asked

"I'm supposed to be Caroline's midwife and she due any day now."

"Where is here anyway?" Elena piped in

I sighed in defeat. I could feel a throbbing from my neck. Then I remembered the biting.

"I don't think we're going anywhere." I said finally

"That is where you're correct."

I looked around not seeing anyone.

"I'm going to take my time playing with you girls."

"Who are you and what the hell do you want." I snapped

"You don't remember?"

Then he came into view.

"Shinichi." Elena muttered

"Ah so you do remember. That's so sweet." he said

~Damon~

I sat in the living room with Sage and Mutt. We were waiting for Stefan. Then a knock came at the door. T was at the door before anyone stood.

"Really you're going to knock?" I asked sarcastically

"Well I don't live here."

It was Stefan. He walked past e into the living room. Closing the door I joined them.

"So do you have any idea of who would take al three girls?" Matt finally asked

Then all of the sudden I heard a scream echo through my head making me drop to my knees.

"Damon?" Sage asked

~Bonnie~

He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me backwards. Then all of the sudden I heard a whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

He was touching me uncomfortably.

"In your dreams." I hissed

Then I kicked backwards nearly knocking him backwards. I tried to run but he was faster. It didn't matter that I was a vampire because he was ten times faster and stronger.

"I like you most I just might keep you alive at my side IF you're a good little vampire." he said

"Go to hell." I hissed

"Only if you join me."

Then I felt him sniff at neck.

"I can't resist the sweet call coming from with in your veins." he said

Then he bit down hard ripping into my skin causing me to scream. I could hear Meredith and Elena from the other room. I called out as loud as I could with as much power as I could muster.

_Damon! I can't fight him on my own help! It hurts so bad. Shinichi he's back and he won't go away._


	3. Chapter 3

~Damon~

I could feel how scared she was.

_Damon! I can't fight him on my own help! It hurts so bad. Shinichi he's back and he won't go away._

"Damon." Sage said again

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Shinichi." I muttered

I stood and in the next instant the door opened and I took off in crow form.

~Matt~

Tyler and Caroline came in. She was getting to be big. Meredith and I were chosen to be the god parents for the little fur ball. She said after everything that had happened she wanted to make it okay. She wanted us to be apart of her life and make everything okay. It was surprising how much she changed. Tyler helped her sit down on the couch then sat down on the arm of it.

"Any news?" he asked

"Not really except that Shinichi has made a reappearance." Sage said

"Oh that's not good." I said "The town would it go back to what it was?"

"There's a chance so we need to be prepared."

Mrs. Flowers entered the room.

"He is right we need to be prepared and you miss need to go upstairs and lay down." she said gesturing toward Caroline

Caroline nodded and started to stand. I helped her up.

"I'll go with her." I offered

Tyler nodded in agreement. She took my hand and we started up the stairs.

~Bonnie~

I felt weak as i fell to my knees. Shinichi lifted my chin up to face him.

"you know I figure after I am done with your friends here I'll go and get rid of the rest of them in your little home sweet home."

I yanked my face away. I was glad that I was a fast healer. I could feel my strength returning. Shinichi turned to walk away. I stood and quickly ran at him tackling him into the wall. Then I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I untied Elena and Meredith.

"What now?" Elena asked panicked

"You run." I said

I took their hands being it was so dark they couldn't see. I noticed another door and pulled them along. There was a hallway. I started running with them in tow. Then I heard yelling from behind.

"Look a way out!" I heard Elena exclaim

There was a door with light coming in from the bottom. But as I went to open it , it was locked. I could hear Shinichi getting closer. I grabbed the door handle again twisting harder breaking the lock and opening it. They bolted out first but as I went to follow something grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I elbowed him in the face and he let go quickly. Then I turned and kneed him in the stomach. I started to run out the door but then something grabbed me by the ankles making me fall. Then dragged me back into the dark building.

~Meredith~

"Don't stop!" I yelled taking her hand

We were in a wooded area.

"What about Bonnie she's still back there!" she exclaimed

"Just run!"

I didn't want to stop if there was a chance we real could get away. I knew Bonnie was doing what she had to do to help us get out and we couldn't protect her anymore. Mainly because she'd become the protector ever since her change. She was right though. She did die young and beautiful.

We had no idea where we were but I cold see a road. My sides felt like they were about to explode though. We finally reached the road and stopped for a breather. Elena fell to the ground out of breath.

"We have to go back…for …Bonnie." she breathed

"We can't and she can take care of herself anyways. She's tough." I said

"But-"

"No Elena not this time she saved us and we're not going back."

"But-"

"No." I said

She sighed in defeat. I took her hand and started walking on the side of the road.

"We need to figure out where we are." I said

"And be quiet at the same time." she chimed in "We don't know what else is out here."

"Oh no one else is out here just me."

We both froze. We turned to look behind us.

"Misao." we both said simultaneously

~Damon~

I flew over the old wood. Something felt wrong I could feel it. I landed on a branch near the clearing. I remembered this place like it was yesterday. Stefan was dying, Elena was a ghost, Mutt was unconscious, and Bonnie she was crying trying to figure out how to save him. Then she followed after me she wanted me to stay and for a split second I let her in I thought about staying but I didn't and I should've. But I'm here now and her connection to me is getting weaker.

"Bonnie where are you?" I muttered to myself

Then once again I took flight hoping to pick up the familiar scent of Elena and Meredith. If anything they would all be together. And soon enough I caught it. It was faint bought I followed along the road.

~Meredith~

"Stay away." I warned

"Or what you'll scream?" Misao said

Elena took a step forward with Misao taking a step backwards. She knew what Elena was capable of so she kept a distance.

"I'm just curious if you know why my bother has an interest in your little red head vampire?" she asked

"If we knew we might tell you." I answered

Misao grinned evily.

"Well here comes you're knight in shining armor." she said

We both looked around and saw nothing. Then I noticed a crow sitting near by in the branches of a pine tree. Then Damon came walking out from the wooded area.

"Long time no see." Misao said

"What do you want?" he snarled

"Just being curious." she answered

Elena and I just stayed still and quiet. We could feel the tension rise higher. Damon growled.

"If I find you've hurt her I will kill you very slowly." he growled

We both knew who he was talking about.

"I could care less about that poor excuse for a vampire." she giggled

Then she turned into a fox and ran off into the woods. Damon turned to us.

"You alright?" he asked

"We're fine. Where are we?"

"Deep in the old wood."

It was quiet that awkward kind of quiet.

"Let's get you out of here." Damon finally said

~Matt~

I could here banging downstairs. Then Stefan came bursting in.

"We're starting to have trouble keep her here so she doesn't get infected." he said

"Trouble what trouble?" Caroline asked

"The town it's …" he trailed

I knew what was happening.

"I'm going with Tyler to check out what exactly is going on." Stefan said changing the subject

I nodded.

"Sage will be here if anything should go wrong."

"Is it really a good idea to split off especially since you could get hurt?" I asked

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

Stefan left and I heard the front door shut.

"I'm scared Matt." Caroline said

"It'll be okay I promise."

~Stefan~

"Where are we going first?" I asked

"Sheriff. We'll see if she knows anything."

"Well there she goes." I said pointing in the direction she was going

We chased after her. She seemed to be chasing after someone herself. We followed behind her as she went into the old cemetery. Then she turned around on us.

"Uh oh." Tyler said

"Uh oh?" I asked

"Yeah I'm get a pretty good feeling that we just walked into a trap."

"And you'd be right."

We turned to see Shinichi grinning. Then Bonnie came out from behind him.

"Bonnie are you okay?" I asked

"I'm better than ever now." she replied as she took his hand

"No." I muttered


	4. Chapter 4

~Meredith~

It was like pitch black out and I understood why Bonnie used to be afraid of the dark. You didn't know what was out there in it. Then I heard a crack making both Elena and I jump. I turned around to look in the woods. Even Damon was curious his eyes were black. It happened so fast.

Something wrapped around my ankles but before I could even try to get out of it yanked me back making me hit the pavement hard. Everything had gone black.

~Damon~

"Meredith!" Elena screamed as she grabbed her arm

Meredith hit the pavement knocking out cold. A little bit of blood spilled from her mouth and head. I quickly grabbed her around the waist trying to pull her away. But more vines came at us forcing us to let go. Elena started to run into the woods after her but I grabbed her before she could go.

"Elena no." I said

"Damon let go we have to get to her!" she yelled

"Elena you can't go in there." I said

"But-"

"No run to the boarding house don't stop till you get there." I said

Her eyes tried to plead with me. But then she turned and ran. I listened as she ran and made sure she'd be safe. Then I turned and headed into the woods after Meredith. I could hear her breathing it was ragged. I tried to follow but vines whipped out in every direction. Then I saw her she was being dragged along the ground. I could follow by the blood she was leaving behind. It was coming from more than one tree but one in particular was dragging her. I got to her as the tree started to drag her underground.

~Matt~

"Relax Caroline." I told her as jumped from the door slamming downstairs

Then Elena busted in on us. She was a mess.

"Elena!" we both exclaimed at the same time

I quickly hugged her while Caroline was waddling trying to get up to hug her as well. Elena helped Caroline back to the bed.

Then I heard banging around downstairs.

"Where are you!" we Sage yell

It wasn't like him. I looked over at Elena and she seemed terrified and so did Caroline. I quickly shut the door and locked it. Caroline took Elena's hand tightly. I moved the dresser in front of the door. We could hear Sage making his way upstairs.

"I'm going to rip your throats out! Then I'll take that umbilical chord and wrap it around mommy's throat." he snarled trying to get in

Caroline was crying. Elena tried calming telling her he wasn't himself. And she was right this wasn't like Sage. Something was seriously wrong.

~Bonnie~

It was dark.

"Where am I?" I yelled

"Your mind."

I turned around to see a myself looking back at me.

"Something's really wrong isn't it? You don't plague my mind if nothing's wrong." I said

She just nodded.

"How bad is it if I can't contact my own body or anyone else?"

"Bad enough that you might not ever see them again." she replied

"It's Shinichi isn't it. He has control."

"Yes."

She looked sad.

"You might not make it this time Bonnie. Last time there was a loophole this time I'm not so sure."

"I'll make it. It have to for the others. It's only the beginning of something worse to come I have to be there to help my friends." I said

"Try as you might but in the end I'm not so sure."

I just sighed and fell to my knees. It was so dark where I was and I didn't know how to get out. There was only one person who might be able to get me out and I wish he were here.

~Stefan~

Tyler crouched ready to attack. We'd been surrounded by the multiple people of town. Like Dick, and other guys from the football team along with others.

"You can't attack them Tyler they're innocent people just infected." I said

"Infected by what?"

"Malich." I answered

"What?"

"It's hard to explain." I said "But right now we need to find a way out."

"Oh there's no getting out boys." Bonnie said

It was like Bonnie no longer inhabited her own body though. Shinichi kissed her cheek.

"Careful Shinichi taking what isn't yours will cost you." I hissed

"Ah well I got what I wanted and you're just the cherry on top." he said

Then with a movement of the hand the people surrounding us starting moving toward us. Then I noticed Bonnie tug at Shinichi's arm.

"I want a puppy." she said finally

"That can be arranged." he said grinning then looking at us "Kill the human leave the mutt."

They kept moving toward us but hen all of the sudden flames flew in our direction causing everyone to run, hiss, and scream. We just dropped to the ground ducking.

"Well brother this is really hurting my feelings. Don't you love me anymore?"

It was his twin sister Misao.

"I just find this little creature amazing. A witch yet a vampire. She's more powerful than anyone could imagine." he said

"I see. Well I guess you've chosen then haven't you."

Then in the next instant she shot flame at them. But Bonnie stepped in front of him and held out her hand toward the flame and like a shield the flame bent around both of them. Her eyes were pitch black. In the next instant they were gone.

"I feel a thank you is in order. After all I did spare your life you pathetic mortals." she said turning to us

"WE owe you nothing you've tried to kill us."

"Alright when you put it that way."

Then she turned around and started walking off.

"Wait where are you going?" Tyler asked

She turned her eyes gleaming.

"Well I'm going to hunt my brother and if you don't get your little witch I'll kill her too compelled or not. I don't like being replaced." she said

Then she turned and changed into her fox form and ran into the dark. I turned to Tyler.

"We need to find the girls quick and we need to find Damon we'll need the help. He'll want to get Bonnie back on his own." I said

"I'm going to follow up on the foxy chick you go ahead I'll check back later." he said looking in the direction she went

"Just be careful she as well as her twin loves to play games so don't do anything stupid."

"Oh don't worry I'm going to see what she's up to and make sure she stays away from Bon."

I nodded then he turned and as he ran off he changed into his wolf like form and ran faster into the woods. I turned and ran back into town trying to be undetected and back towards the boarding house. I didn't stop because I was afraid of getting caught. I worried about Elena and prayed she was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

~Damon~

I grabbed Meredith's hands and pulled as hard as I could. It pulled even harder pulling her down even farther. I grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled.

"C'mon." I struggled

Then slowly but surely she was getting out. As I pulled her out she lost one of her shoes. I sat there for a split second then picked Meredith up and ran. She was still unconscious. As I got back to the boarding house I could hear three heartbeats beating abnormally as if terrified. Then I hear Sage yelling and he seemed to be trying to knock down a door. I laid Meredith down on the couch and ran upstairs tackling Sage to the side. He hit me across the jaw sending me backwards. As he came at me I dodged and he fell down the stairs off balance. Something was wrong he had excellent balance and I didn't understand why he was trying to kill me. As he tried to stand I was in front of him in a heartbeat grabbing him by the throat.

"Sorry but for now it's light's out." I said then hit him hard enough to knock him out.

"Is it over?" Elena asked peeking out of the room

"Not even close. But right now I need you to get down here and take whatever is inside of him out."

"I don't know if I can." she said making her way down the stairs

"Try."

She nodded then leaned down beside the unconscious Sage observing him. I went back to the living room to take care of Meredith. She was still breathing pretty badly. Then out of the blue Mrs. Flowers came into the room with a bowl of water and wash cloths. Then left toward the kitchen coming back with some herb like remedy. She pushed me aside and started wiping the blood from her head.

"Will she be alright?" I asked

"I'm not sure but I'm doing the best I can for the time being." she said

I wasn't worried for my sake but for hers.

~Tyler~

Her scent was fresh in my head. But she was faster. Then all of the sudden it stopped. I looked around trying to figure out where she went.

"Well it seems we've found your puppy ."

I turned to see Shinichi. A deep growl erupted from me. I was ready to pounce. But then I saw Bonnie. I couldn't attack her she helped I couldn't just hurt her. Then in the next instant I grabbed a hold of her and started running dragging her with me kicking and screaming.

_Sorry Bon_ I thought to myself.

Then in one quick movement I hit her knocking her out. It would have to do. I didn't need anymore attention. I wasn't sure where to go with her but I couldn't go back to the boarding house because if I was being followed and more than likely I was then I didn't want to get everyone else killed. I took her to the old cabin not far from here. I used to go there during the summer before high school.

~Elena~

I sat there in front of Sage. I didn't know what to do and idid get why Damon thought I did. Getting that malich out of Damon pure luck. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. Then I opened my eyes and gasped scrambling backwards. What I saw in him was bigger than what Damon had, had in him. Sage twitched a little. Then slowly moved her hand toward him and touch the large malich squirming inside of Sage. I pulled at it but it seemed attached to him and wouldn't let go. So I channeled whatever power I had into trying to drag it out of him. I wasn't entirely sure of how to get it out of him so I just gripped it hard and pulled but then Sage's body went into convulsions as I did. I quickly stopped and let go. I couldn't do it without the chance of killing him. I touched his temples and closed my eyes.

"Sage are you in there at all?" I called

"I'm here I'm just…stuck." he called back

"Sage I can get it out but…" I trailed off

"But what?" he asked

"You might not make it. It's got a hold of you pretty good."

"Just do it."

I let go and gripped onto the malich. It seemed to intertwine with everything within him. I pulled at it again and his body went back into convulsions. I nearly let go but he grabbed my hand.

"Just get it out of me." he mumbled barely

I pulled and I could feel it struggling then as it came out I flung it across the room. Damon looked back at me eyebrows raised. The malich went at him but he ducked in time for it to miss him. But then it started toward me. It was going after anything with power. Sage stepped in front of me and grabbed it strangling it then he dropped it and stomped on it. I cringed at the squeal it let out.

"What's going on down there?" Matt Called down the stairs

"Nothing it's taken care of." I said "Just stay with Caroline."

Sage looked around then in one swift movement he was at Meredith's side holding her hand.

"We were attacked she was nearly dragged underground." Damon said

He just nodded. Then he caressed her cheek gently. He bit down on his wrist and held it tow her lips. It reminded me of when Stefan had done that for me. How he was always there like a protector. I walked over to the window looking out of it.

"Stefan where are you?" I said to myself worriedly

~Stefan~

Things had gone haywire in only a few hours. The town had become deserted for the most part. I ran across to an abandoned and noticed it had no keys. I quickly hotwired it. As started off back to the boarding house. But as I sped back past the old wood a tree fell down right in front and before I could hit the brake I hit it dead on. The car flipped with me landing on roof of the car.

**Thank you for the reviews and if you haven't plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Stefan~

Laying on the roof of the car I was feeling like I'd pass out. I tried opening the car door but it was jammed. Then I paused. The car was moving. I looked around the best I could in the cramped space. I crawled toward the back of the car. The back windshield was busted. I quickly crawled out as the car was being crushed and dragged into the woods.

I let out the breath I was holding in. I noticed a dripping from my eyebrow which didn't hurt till I touched it. I started running just in case whatever attacked would come back. Within the next few minutes the boarding house lights came into view but I heard something behind me. I could feel something trying to grab at my feet. The lights came closer. Running up the driveway I burst through the front door and locked it. Everyone froze and just stared at me.

~Damon~

I watched as Stefan slid to the floor and Elena and Mrs. Flowers rushed over to help him. The sudden urge to attack him started to come to the surface. It wasn't that I wanted to it was probably because I hadn't fed in a while and if I didn't feed soon the room would be bled dry. I snuck out the back door and changed form and flew off. Last thing I needed was four dead bodies on my hands not to mention they were Bonnie's friends. At that moment I wished she were here. I couldn't sense her anywhere it was as if her mind was blocked off from me and I didn't understand why.

I perched on a tree near town looking around. The place was bare and there wasn't a single person I sight. I dropped to the ground and took back natural form. Coming from the shadows I still didn't see anything. I could ere a doe not far from here though. It seemed wildlife had decided to roam the streets. In the next instant I'd caught the doe and was sinking my teeth into it. A few minutes later I felt it go limp in my cold hands. I wiped my maroon colored lips. Then turned and walked off. It was time to find Bonnie. The other two were safe but the town seemed to be going down the drains not that it wasn't before but this people I cared about were tossed in middle of it all.

I headed back to the boarding house when I'd had my fill. Meredith was awake and moving around. Stefan had been patched up. Mutt must've still been upstairs with Caroline. The only one not here was Bonnie and I didn't get it. She was stronger than any of them and yet she wasn't here. Tyler was missing too.

"Where's Bonnie?" I finally asked

It was quiet.

"I really hate asking again where is Bonnie?" I hissed

"Damon she was with us but when we got to the wooded area after Shinichi had kidnapped us-" Meredith started

"Shinichi!" I exclaimed

"She didn't follow behind us."

"Well…." Stefan trailed off

I turned toward him.

"Tyler and I we went to town to see what was really happening and we saw her with him. We didn't know what was going on. It was like he compelled her or something worse." he said

I felt a deep growl rip from my throat.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked

"He followed the twin sister." he replied

~Tyler~

I came out putting a shirt on. Bonnie was still out of it for the time being. I tied her up just in case I knew it wouldn't hold but it was the best I could do for the moment. I sat down in front of her.

"You saved me once now it's my turn." I whispered to and unconscious

Then I felt a pull but not like a physical pull a mental pull. Like a call. Then all of the sudden I felt a burst.

_Tyler help me please! It hurts he won't let go of me! It's so dark here. I'm scared!_

I took a step back. Then I quickly took her face in my hands.

"I'm going to try okay?" he said

~Bonnie~

I didn't know what was going on but I felt so closed in and closed off. But then I heard something it was faint.

"You saved my life once now it's my turn."

It sounded like Tyler. I dropped to my knees and closed my eyes trying to keep him there. Using all of the power I had I called out as loud as I could hoping or rather praying he would hear me.

"Tyler help me! It hurting he won't let go! It's so dark. I'm scared!" I called out tears trailing down my cheeks

I didn't know what to do or how to get out but it was time to find a way out. Because if I didn't we would al be dead if we weren't already. I felt angry and frustrated and just pissed off. I stood in the darkness and screamed as loud as I could.

~Tyler~

I jumped back as a screamed echoed out of her. She didn't stop she just screamed on and on. If she didn't quit we'd be in serious trouble and that red tipped freak would be back.

Then she just stopped and sniffled. Had she been crying?

"Bon?" I asked

She looked up at me and started crying. I just stood there.

"It was so dark please let me go." she pleaded

"I can't. I don't know if it's really you." I said

Then she looked up at me seriously.

"Really? Are you serious? So much for trying to save me then but if you don't get me out of here I can't help you fight off Shinichi." I said

He looked at me skeptically.

"Okay then I have a question for you. My bay is it going to be a girl or boy?"

I looked at him like an idiot.

"Ok I know it's a girl because you kept saying how badly you wanted a boy so you teach him how to play football but when the news came she was a girl you laughed and said she'll be a tomboy then. Everyone laughed too because it was the truth. Even Caroline laughed and that girl is bent on fashion."

My jaw nearly dropped. Then I walked over and quickly and untied her. She jumped up and hugged me.

"We have to get out of here." she said letting go

"No shit but where exactly do you propose we go?" I asked

"Not the boarding house we'd only put everyone in danger especially Caroline and Elena."

Then she headed for the front door.

"You know I have to find normal friends." she said

"I think you gave up normalcy a long time ago." I said smirking

"Yup I did. And now I have a vampire boyfriend, a werewolf friend ,and nobody knows what my best friend is." I said laughing

I started laughing too a little. She was right we were all sorts of screwed up.

"Well if there's one thin I'm going to try thati s giving my daughter as normal a life as can be hoped for. That's why we chose Matt and Meredith as the godparents. They're or at least they were normal."

She nodded. We walked through the woods I wasn't entirely sure where we were but I did.

"Let's head back to town at least." I said

~Bonnie~

I we walked through the woods I got the feeling that we were being followed. I looked behind me and nothing was there. Then all of he sudden someone grabbed me from behind and spun me around. A scream hitched in my throat as I stared up into pitch black eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

~Damon~

I sensed something as I made my way back to the boarding house. It was strong and familiar and impossible to mistake.

"Bonnie." I mumbled

I turned swiftly and headed in that direction. I wanted to be careful though just in case she wasn't herself. I saw her and Tyler. Everything seemed okay he wasn't using caution. Then she paused and looked in my direction as if she knew I was here. Then she turned back around and kept walking. I couldn't help myself I came up behind her quickly and spun her around my eyes making immediate contact with hers. She whimpered a little as if she were afraid but I knew different.

~Bonnie~

It happened so fast that I nearly caught any of what happened. His lips met mine harshly as if he were angry. He didn't let up. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. It felt that I had been away from him for too long. I knew he thought the same because his guard was down and I could hear and even see what he was thinking. Our lips finally parting he laid his forehead against mine as his hands held my face there.

"I thought-" he started

"I know but it's okay."

Tyler just stood against a tree letting us have a few minutes to ourselves.

"What happened?" Damon asked

"I don't know I was following Elena and Meredith out and then it all went dark. It was like I was all alone. But then Tyler broke through and I don't' even know how he did it." I said

"Neither do I but it won't happen again."

We both turned to see Shinichi standing near us. A low growl came from both of us then the next thing I saw was a large dog like jumped from in between Damon and I at Shinichi.

"Tyler no!" I screamed

He tackled Shinichi to the ground. I quickly went to help before Damon could grab me. Shinichi was trying to get out of Tyler's grip but I hit him across the face. Then Tyler ripped across his chest and Shinichi let out a blood curdling yell. Next thing I knew I flew backwards and by that time Damon had charged at him as well. But it still wasn't enough. As I stood ready to jump him again Damon was shoved causing both of us to fall backwards. He moved off of me then as I sat up rubbing my head from hitting off a rock I saw Shinichi on top of Tyler holding something shiny. My eyes widened. It was a silver dagger. I didn't know where he had gotten it. I quickly stood and went to attack him but I was too late. I watched as the knife was plunged into Tyler's abdomen.

"No!" I screamed

Shinichi just twisted the blade making Tyler scream in agony. I tackled Shinichi off of him. Then he just dropped the dagger and ran off holding his side.

I ran over to Tyler and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Oh god it won't stop." I said

Damon ran over toward us and froze. I could feel Tyler's pulse getting fainter. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid to give him blood because I didn't know what it would do to him being he is a werewolf.

"No don't you die on me." I said

"Bonnie…I…I'm sorry. Just...make sure she gets a try...at a normal...life" Tyler breathed

"No don't this is my fault. And don't you dare think about giving up that is not in our vocabulary."

He coughed trying to breath. He's was getting farther away. I felt Damon wrap his arms around me but I just pushed him away. I flung myself over Tyler as if to protect him. I could feel each heartbeat. Thump thump…thump…thump…thump.

Tears spilled over my cheeks. I couldn't save him and this was all my fault. Blood covered my front. His blood. I felt Damon try to put his arms around me again. I tried to push him away but he didn't let go this time. I fought trying to get him away from me but in the end I just collapsed in his arms crying.

~Elena~

I felt Stefan wrap his arms around me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and felt him kiss my temple.

"So any news on where Tyler, Bonnie, or Damon are?" Meredith asked

Everyone including me shook their heads no. Damon was here but it was as if he vanished. And come to think of it so did Mrs. Flowers.

"We're going to have to go looking for them." she said as she started to stand

"Not you, you've been through enough." Sage said

"And with your blood in me my senses and strength are all heightened."

He sighed in defeat.

"I'm going with you." He said finally

She nodded and they both stood heading for the front door. Then all of the sudden as Meredith went to twist the door knob someone knocked at the door. Opening it Meredith covered her mouth in terror as Sage put an arm over her in protection. Misao stood there with a dead Mrs. Flowers in her arms.

"Is this yours? She was trying to help me because I was attacked but-" she started

Sage hit her across the face before she could finish. I knelt down beside Meredith as she checked to see if she was dead. Meredith looked at me and just shook her head no.

"Meredith just go." I said

"But Elena she'll-"

"We'll handle it just go. If she wanted us dead we would be by now." I said

Sage helped Meredith stand and I watched as they ran off to look for the others. I stood and turned to Misao who was now settling on the couch.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed at her

"Well it seems my brother and I are in a feud and this is the battleground. Not to mention he's quite taken with that little red head. And with all the revenge he promised well you're looking at the place hell has landed on." she said

"You didn't answer my question." I hissed

"I want you to kill my brother being I can't do it alone. He's been building up on his power and I'm not sure how."

"Why would we help you?"

"Because you want him dead just as bad as I do."

"Then you'll try to kill us afterwards."

"Oh no I learned my lesson the first time." she standing turning to show off her tails and the nubs of where some used to be.

Stefan looked at me curiously.

"What? I got angry when they wouldn't cooperate." I said

He just shook his head holding back what seemed like a laugh.

I turned back toward Misao who seemed to be grooming her tails with her fingers, I watched for a few minutes intrigued at the transparent tails. Then I shook my head at of the daze.

"Fine but afterwards make yourself scarce or else." I said darkly

"You just signed on to work with the enemy this can only end badly." I heard Stefan whisper in my ear

"Say what you want hun but I'm quite intrigued." Misao said

She looked at him hungrily.

"Touch him and I will kill you myself." I snarled

She raised her hand in surrender then giggled and sat back on the couch and played with her red tipped bangs.

**I'm all for a critic so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

~Bonnie~

Damon was just pulling me along. I was too numb to really do anything.

"We have to get to the boarding house now." he ordered.

I just listened. Then he turned to me grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Bonnie are you even in there?"

I looked up at him.

"I'm here." I muttered

"Yeah well I'm not sure about that. You need to snap out of it."

"One of my friends was killed right in front of me. How would you expect me to act?"

"Pull it together Bonnie or we can't help the others."

I just nodded. We started walking again then we finally made to the road which seemed to be on the edge of town. Then I heard something. It sounded like Meredith. I turned and ran in the direction of her voice.a few minutes later I stopped right in front of her making her jump.

"You have to stop that!" she exclaimed

"Sorry." I muttered

I nearly jumped myself when I felt Damon's hand on my shoulders behind me.

"Bon you're covered in blood are you okay?" She asked

"It's not my blood." I said quietly looking down.

Damon didn't look at her either.

"Who's is it?" Sage asked coming up beside her

"Tyler's." Damon said

"Wait where is he? You left him bleeding to death?" Meredith exclaimed

"No it's not like that I tried to help him! But Shinichi he… and then …I tried to but…" I trailed of as tears sat on the brink ready to spill

Everyone was silent even Damon.

"We came looking for you we need you back at the boarding house." Meredith started

I shook my head .

"No Meredith I can't I have to find Shinichi before he gets to someone else." I said

"Well two down only a few to go even if his twisted sister is in on it." Meredith said

"Wait someone else is dead?"

"Mrs. Flowers." Meredith mumbled

I was getting even more pissed off. People kept dying all around me.

"What about Misao now?" Damon asked

"She's at the boarding house."

I felt a growl rip at my throat.

"Let them handle her. They won't let her live for long if I'm right."

"We'll go after Shinichi then." I said

Damon nodded in agreement. Then we headed into town figuring Shinichi would be there wreaking havoc.

~Matt~

I sat there with her as she slept. I could hear the others talking downstairs. It didn't sound good.

"Is everything okay Matt?" Caroline mumbled

"Everything is okay just get some rest." I lied

"You don't have to lie to me." she said sitting up

"I just don't want you under a lot of stress."

"I already am because I'm worried about Tyler." she said

I nodded.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. They'll be back soon." I said

" I hope so. So how about some food here I'm starving."

I laughed a little then went downstairs to get her some food. I froze in my tracks I looked at the limp dead body of Mrs. Flowers lying on the floor. Then I looked over at the girl with red tipped hair sitting on the couch. I went to attack her but Stefan stepped in stopping me.

"Not now just get what you came for and go back upstairs for Caroline." he said

I looked at him his green eyes hard and serious. I just nodded and went into the kitchen to see Elena shut her cell phone. I paused for a moment then she threw it across it the room. It hit the wall and broke. She started crying. I ran over a caught a hold of her before se fell to the ground.

"It'll be okay Elena." I said

"That was Meredith. Tyler's dead." she cried

I couldn't find words to say.

"Don't tell Caroline." she stuttered

I nodded and helped her sit. Then I opened the fridge and start rummaging through it. Pulling out all sorts of things I didn't know what she wanted to eat.

"Well if I don't want to cause suspicion I should get back up there." I said quietly

"I'm sorry Matt."

I turned back to her.

"It'll be okay Elena we have to make it." I said then headed back upstairs

Caroline seemed to be trying to get up.

"I was wondering why you were taking so long. I heard banging coming from downstairs." she said

"It's nothing I dropped some things is all."

"Anyone hear from Tyler or the others?" she asked

"Yeah Stefan heard from them not to long ago. Tyler's fine." I lied

"Good I just hope he's hear when the baby comes." she said as she took the plate of food from me.


	9. Chapter 9

~Bonnie~

We headed into town. It had been destroyed and anybody we came across hissed at us and either attacked us or ran away. Most or all of the town had been consumed in darkness. Windows were busted doors broken down and cars were flipped over. Meredith took my hand. I looked over and beneath the tough and protective exterior I could tell she was a little scared. The thought of losing the place we all grew up in scared her.

"It'll be okay we need to split up." I said

They each nodded. Damon and I went one way and Meredith and Sage went in the opposite direction. I let out a deep breath.

"You okay?" Damon asked

"You keep asking that expecting my answer to change." I said

"I just-"

"You just expect thing to go back to what they were but they won't! If they did Tyler would still be alive."

He grabbed a hold of my shoulder roughly .

"It wasn't your fault he was trying to help trying to protect you that was all."

"But Shinichi has a hold of me some how. He just hasn't done anything yet and I don't know why." I said

"He's not going to do anything not while I'm here."

"You can't always protect me."

"I can and will." he said as he put his arms around me

I just closed my eyes in exhaustion. I couldn't help but think that any person that tried to help me always got hurt. I understood why it was hard for Stefan when he and Elena started to be together. I felt Damon's hand caress my cheek. I leaned in toward it loving his sweet touch. Then I felt him kiss my forehead.

"We'll get him taken care of and it will be over. Then you can answer my question." he whispered

My eyes bolted open and I looked up at him.

"What question?" I asked

"Whether you'll marry me or not."

I was completely and utterly speechless. I didn't know what to say because this wasn't like him.

"You're right this isn't like me but I can't help that this is what you do to me." he said answering my thoughts

I felt his hands on my hips as he pulled me closer.

"Don't answer right now." he whispered

"But-"

"No tell me when it's over." he said cutting me off

~Elena~

Misao was just buzzing around the room being a little too curious.

"Would you sit down." Stefan said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Well sorry." she hissed sitting back on the couch

Then I moved the curtain and looked out the window to notice the road was gone. I rushed to the door and opened it. We were surrounded by woods. It was like we'd been dropped into the middle of the old wood. There was no road anywhere. We were surrounded. Something big was going to happen.

"What the-" Stefan trailed off

"I've never seen anything like this." I said

"That makes two of us then. Close the door." he said

Doing so I locked it then a strange noise came from it.

"Ah so it begins." Misao said from beside me "He always was so dramatic. But he was good at making people look one way when they should look in the other direction."

I looked over at her. Her eye were pitch black like she was prepared for a fight. I walked back over to the window only to see nothing.

~Matt~

"I know you're supposed to be watching me but I'm not letting you watch me go pee." Caroline said trying to get up

"Alright alright." I said putting my hand up in surrender

I watched as she waddled over to the bathroom. I was just looking around when all of the sudden she came out of the bathroom. I looked over at her and she started to take a step but then froze.

"What is it?" I asked

She looked down.

"I think…my water just broke." she stuttered

I looked down at the puddle on the floor. Then quickly ran to the door.

"Elena!" I called

**I hope you're liking it plz leave a review good or bad**


	10. Chapter 10

~Damon~

It all came out at once before I could stop it. I don't know why but everything was different with her. With her I had a purpose. But I was losing her I could feel it. It was like something was pulling her away and no matter how hard I tried nothing could stop it. I couldn't let go and I wouldn't.

"We need to keep going." I said hoping she just might forget what I asked of her

"Wait you ask me that and expect me to keep going?"

I paused. Then looked back at her.

"We have to if you don't want the whole town going to hell."

"It's a little late for that." I said with a little sarcasm

I smirked. Then all of the sudden a scream pierced he air. Bonnie darted past me and I followed behind. It had sounded like Meredith. Both of us froze in our path. Meredith was unconscious in Shinichi's grip. Blood came from her neck and I looked down at Bonnie to see her waver a little. In that moment I could tell she hadn't fed in a while.

"You put her down you son of a bitch." Bonnie snarled

"She just doesn't taste as good as you." Shinichi said

Then he tossed her aside like she was nothing.

"Where's Sage?" I hissed

"He's busy at the moment. And you will be too."

Then all of the sudden something grabbed me from behind and flung me backwards. I looked up to notice Sage standing over me.

"Ah it seems he's returned good. Now kill him." Shinichi said

"No!" Bonnie shouted

She started running toward us to help but in the next second Shinichi had a hold of her and wasn't letting go. Sage grabbed a hold of me by the throat and slammed me against a flipped car.

"Damon just fight back!" she shouted

"You of all people should know he won't. Not if you're involved. He's lost his touch."

Shinichi started playing with one of her curls. I heard her whimper a little as she tried to get out of his grasp. But no matter what she tried even if it was using her powers it didn't work. Then as I watched him sniff her hair as if she were his play thing. My blood felt as if I were boiling and Sage threw me across the road. Then Bonnie let loose a blood curdling scream as Shinichi sunk his teeth into her.

"No!" I shout

~Bonnie~

I could feel me losing myself into the darkness like before. But this time I put up every block I had to prevent him from getting in.

_Let me in love._

It was Shinichi. I couldn't belive what he'd called me. There was and is only perosn that called me that.

_Get out of my head._

_Just let me in and it'll all be over._

_I won't so get the hell out!_

Then with every ounce of power I had I threw it at him. Shinichi let go of me and it was like someone threw him backwards. I fell to the ground gaining my sight again. I quickly looked around to see where I was. Sage was on top of Damon showing no mercy. I stood and walked over to him. Gently putting my hand on his shoulder he turned and grabbed me by the throat. I could feel my feet leave the ground. Damon seemed to be wavering.

"Sage stop." I gasped

He twitched a little. Then I felt his grip loosen a little with my feet finding the ground.

"You love HIM so much you can join him. Kill them both." Shinichi growled

Sage cocked his head to the side then shook his head as if he were in a daze. He looked right at me then immediately let go. He looked at me a little scared.

"No." Sage said flatly

~Elena~

"Matt calm down alright?" I said

His breathing was as uneven as Caroline and she was squeezing his hand half to death. Then Stefan came in the room with a a dozen towels. Misao came in tow but something stopped her. I couldn't fully see what it was but it looked like a person.

"You aren't going in there."

"And why's that?"

"You're not welcome here so why don't you just leave."

"Vicki?" Matt asked

"Well it is time to go see hat my brother is up to. Better hope I get there before he kills everyone's favorite witch."

The transparent Vicki just stared long and hard at her till she turned and left. Then she turned and looked at everyone who was wide eyed with mouths hanging open.

"Why do people look at me like that?" she asked

"Have you looked in the mirror?" I asked

"Oh right the whole I'm dead thing."

"Yeah."

"So you're having a baby."

"Yeah if only I knew what to do."

"Hey I took child development so it shouldn't be to hard."

"I hate to break it to you and I know I should be freaking out because you're see through but this isn't class." Caroline huffed

Then a scream erupted from both her and Matt.

"You'll need warm water and a baser." Vicki said

We just stared at her for a second.

"Now." she said

Stefan and I split up. He went to the bathroom to get the warm water while I ran down stairs and started shuffling through kitchen drawers throwing things all over the place.

~Matt~

"What are you doing here anyways? And you're not acting crazy either." I said

"Well it didn't help I was being controlled by a vampire and that I'd been fed off of so many times. To be honest I'm kind of glad to be dead. It feels like some sort of relief." she said

Caroline was crying then she screamed again.

"Oh boy she's crowning." Vicki said

"What!" I exclaimed

Stefan hurried back in with a bowl of water. Then Elena rushed in a few seconds afterward.

"Ready?" Vickie asked

"No!" We all yelled at once

Then there was banging around downstairs.

"I'll go check it out." Stefan said

"I'll go with." I said

"No Elena you need to stay up here with Caroline I'll go with him." Vicki said

In the next instant Vicki followed Stefan downstairs. I looked back at Matt and Caroline.

"I can't do this." she wept

"You can just push." I said nearly crying myself

~Stefan~

I ran downstairs then froze. I felt a quick brush through like something cold walking through me. Looking up I saw Vicki standing ahead of me.

"Please don't do that again." I said rubbing my chest where it still felt cold and chilling

"Sorry." she said looking down

The door was threatening to bust wide open. But as I leaned against the door and locked it something flew through the window with shattering glass fling everywhere. Then the whole downstairs was covered in shadow.

"Seems our short lived teamwork was worth it." came a whisper

"Stefan you're going to have to trust me." I heard Vicki say

I couldn't see a thing.

"Stefan!" she called

"I'm here." I called

"Do you trust me?"

I barely had gotten to now her to be honest and the only time I did see her she was being used by another vampire. But I felt as if I didn't have a choice.

"Yeah…I trust you."

All of the sudden I felt a freezing cold sensation take over me. I started to writhe.

"It's easier if you relax." I heard her whisper in my head


	11. Chapter 11

~Bonnie~

Sage was now trying see to see if I was okay instead of strangling me. While Shinichi was having a temper tantrum.

"You sure?" He asked me

"I'm fine." I said a little agitated that he kept asking

"If you won't kill her then I'll do it myself." Shinichi snarled

Shinichi held up his hand as if to grab for me but he didn't he just stood there. Then he clenched his fist and in that instant I felt a searing pain shoot through my skull. It wasn't stopping but only getting worse. It was as if my mind was getting ripped apart inside out. I fell to the ground holding my head begging for it to end. A scream ripping from my lungs.

"Bonnie!" I heard Damon yell

~Damon~

I was at her side trying to hold her but she kept writhing around in pain. I glared up at Shinichi who looked down at us as if it were mission accomplished.

"Son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" Damon snarled

"Try if you like but you'll die too after I kill her." Shinichi said

Sage took hold of Bonnie trying to soothe her and calm her but it didn't help. She still struggled against the pain and it seemed she was now crying in agony. I stood and faced Shinichi.

"Why are you doing this and what the hell do you want?" I asked

"You dead and her at my side."

I growled and felt myself at the brink. Then all of he sudden I jumped at him sending him to the ground. Not letting up I sent all my energy into tearing him apart.

"You always did screw up everything." came a voice from behind me

I hit Shinichi across the face then looked behind me to see his twin standing behind me ready to attack. But as she jumped at me Bonnie came out of nowhere and tackled her to the side. Sage followed behind her going to help as I continued hitting Shinichi. His face was becoming barely recognizable. Then he got a hit into my gut. I felt his fist graze my cheek as I hit him back. I was just a battle of strength.

~Bonnie~

Misao grabbed for my throat but Sage pulled her off of me and as I followed picking up a broken piece of wood from broken crates that had been littering the streets. She was trying to squeeze out of his grip with no luck.

I leaned in toward her.

"Any last requests?" I whispered in her ear

"Let me go so I can rip your throat out." she hissed

I smirked evily then plunged the wooden piece into her chest. I heard Shinichi shriek and turned back to look at him as he looked terrified at me.

"You bitch!" he yelled toward me

But it caught him off guard and Damon had grabbed his head and snapped his neck making sure it was completely separated from his spine. Then I quickly pierced him with a piece of wood through the heart. Damon looked up at me eyebrows raised.

"Just in case." I said

~Matt~

"Oh my god ." I said as Caroline squeezed my hand harder

I could've sworn she'd already broken one of my fingers she was squeezing so hard. She was screaming loudly.

"Caroline you have to stop." Elena said

"What…what's wrong?" she breathed

"I'm not entirely sure but I think she's sideways."

Then I watched as Elena put her hands on Caroline's stomach and as gently as she could move the baby. To be honest I wanted to vomit. There was so much blood and excrement and goo it was disgusting.

"Ok hun now push." she said

She screamed again as she pushed.

"One more Caroline come on you can do it." I said

"I can't." she cried

"You can."

She pushed and Elena held the small goo covered child in her arms helping her breathe and cutting the umbilical chord. Then I felt Caroline squeezing my hand again and it was like she went into convulsions. I looked at her then I felt her hand let go and go limp.

"Caroline?"

Nothing. No answer.

"Caroline!" I said even more alarmed

Elena put the baby in a small cradle like crib made from towels so the little one wouldn't wiggle around. Then she turned to Caroline who was still bleeding.

"The bleeding won't stop. There's so much blood." Elena said terrified

"Hold on Caroline." I said in her ear holding her hand.

I could feel the tears coming and the wouldn't stop. Elena was crying even harder. I looked at her and she just shook her head no. I leaned my head down against Caroline's hand. She was gone.

Elena just sat back against the wall covered in blood. She looked like she was murdered. I watched as she picked up the baby and took her into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

~Stefan~

I didn't know what was going on. I could see it well sort of it was so dark I barely saw anything but it was as if I could watch what was happening but that was it. I had no control. I could feel her in my head.

_Would you quit worrying it's not like I'm going through your memories._ I her say in my head

_You better not either._

_I'm just here to help and I can't do that if I don't have a body so hold on for the ride._

I braced myself. Next thing I knew she was swinging out at something and I actually felt my fist make contact with something. I swung again but felt nothing. Then out of nowhere she went to tackle at something and hit it to the ground.

" Ah it seems someone has a little extra kick in them." I heard

"That's not all." I blurted but it wasn't me

"Vicki shut up or I'm booting you." I said

"Fine."

"Anyways who's there and what do you want?" I asked

I feel Vicki was biting her lip or rather mine.

"What do I want? Hmmm well you must've been the one I helped and I've come to collect. Where's the witch?" the voice asked

"What do you want with her? Why is everyone after her?" I asked

"I'm not the only one after her? Well it was only a matter of time after she embraced what she truly is or was. But you didn't answer my question. Where is the witch."

I thought it but Vicki said it for me.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I didn't want to do this this but so be it." the man said

I felt him grab my neck and throw me across the room. I crashed on something hard.

"You know they both fought so hard to get you that humanity and you're not being appreciative."

"I won't let you destroy them."

"You don't have a say in the matter."

Then I felt him hit me across the face and it was lights out literally for me and Vicki.

**Please review! Just click the button and do it. I love feedback so please give some.**


	12. Chapter 12

~Matt~

It was beyond quiet in the room the baby had fallen asleep herself. Elena was holding her. The little one didn't even have a name yet. Then both of us jumped when we heard something slam downstairs. Elena stood to go but I was quicker.

"Just stay here." I said

"But-"

"No Elena take care of her I'll so see what happening."

I needed to get out anyways I couldn't be in there for another moment. As I hit the bottom of the stairs it was as if the downstairs was covered in what looked like shadow and even though the lights were on it was pitch black.

"Stefan!" I called

As I walked in I nearly tripped over broken pieces of the coffee table. There was no answer though.

"Vicki!" I called

She didn't answer either. Then looking around the best I could I noticed which was kind of hard to not notice a huge gaping hole in the side of the house. Not to mention Stefan and Vicki are now missing. I wanted to scream throw a temper tantrum do something instead of let everyone die. I ran outside through the gaping hole and kept running. I had to find him. I had to help Elena she was my friend and I knew she wouldn't be able to handle much more. Hell none of us would be able to handle much more.

~Bonnie~

I ran over to Sage where he was holding Meredith who was still knocked out. She was thrown pretty hard. But I watched as Sage gave her some of his blood to help her. It brought back memories of when Stefan would do that for Elena out of love and then when Damon did that for when I was poisoned and also from when I almost burned to death at the stake.

_Great memories to think back on._ I thought sarcastically

I noticed Damon smirk a little. I knew he'd heard my thoughts and I couldn't help but smile a little myself. If it wasn't one thing trying to kill it was another. A life or death situation every week. Meredith started coming around.

"Take it easy there." Sage said helping her standing

I watched her as she felt her neck feeling he marks. She had a look as if she felt betrayed.

"We have to go." I said finally

Meredith nodded moving her neck a little wincing a little. I watched as Sage picked up Meredith even though she protested and ran ahead of us. I wanted to walk even if I did take a long time to get back to the boarding house. I could tell Damon wasn't in a hurry either. I heard something behind us but as I looked at Damon he didn't seem to notice. I looked back ahead of me and froze. I felt Damon put his hand in front of me protectively.

"Did you really think it was over? I mean I give you a precious gift then I come to collect only to find you've slaughtered my grandchildren. Not off to a good start are we?"

I looked to see a man with many tails more than Shinichi or Misao standing in front of us holding Stefan who on his knees with a cut on his cheek and a busted lip by the hair. Then I smelled something or rather someone else . We were on a bare road in the old wood. And giving a quick look around I recognized the scent. It was Matt and he had followed them here probably to find Stefan.

"Rynlia." I heard Damon growl

Sorry it's short. But plz review I'm all for good or bad reviews so click the button and review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while but here goes the next chapter.**

~Bonnie~

I watched them both. Rynlia seemed all calm with a death grip on Stefan while Damon was ready for an attack. I put a hand on Damon's shoulder to calm him.

" What do you want?" I asked nervously

"Hmmm what do I want? I want your pretty little neck but it seems someone has gotten to it before me. So I guess I will just have to settle for a trophy." Rynlia said

I took a step back.

"You have grown little witch. You and your powers." he continued

I took a deep breath nervously. This kitsune was more powerful than the twins combined. I could feel power emanating off of him. The next thing I knew he was behind me with is hand on my throat. It was making me dizzy just standing this close.

"You will do me well in servitude." he whispered

Damon growled ready to pounce. I gulped and i could feel him smelling me as if i were a flower.

"I won't ever go back to that hell hole with you." I said then elbowed him in the stomach.

I turned on him and jumped at him hitting the ground hard. Straddling him so he wouldn't get loose a bright light emanated from my hands. I didn't know what it was and the feeling made feel as if I were on cloud nine. I put my hands to his temples and he started screaming in agony. The light got brighter and brighter but I didn't stop.

~Matt~

A bright light shined throughout the whole town. It was coming from Bonnie like she was cleansing the whole town. I snuck out of the wooded area and headed toward the light. I could see Stefan lying on the ground trying to breath. So I tried helping him up to his feet. Everyone had seemed mesmerized by it.

"What is she doing?" I asked

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Stefan replied

Damon seemed to be struggling. Then all of the sudden a blood curdling scream pierced the dark. The light vanished and the only thing there was Bonnie. Rynlia just disappeared like dust. Bonnie wavered on her knees for a split second then fell over. She passed out but wasn't waking up this time. Stefan and I just sat there as Damon cradled the tiny being in his arms. I looked around.

"Hey you guys look." I pointed "The sun it's rising."

It had seemed like it had been days since the sun rose and maybe it had been.

~Elena~

I came downstairs to find Matt but he was gone and there was a gaping hole in the living room wall like it had been ripped open. The place was barely recognizable. Then Sage bursted in with Meredith in his arms. He set her down as if she were glass. Meredith looked down at the small baby in my arms.

"Oh finally little Serina." Meredith said taking the tiny thing before I could object "How's Caroline?"

When I didn't answer she looked up at me. I just shook my head no. I could feel the breach of tears again.

"Okay I lost track of Stefan." Vicki said popping in startling me "I was there but then it was as if I were thrown out so…."

"I'm sure he's fine." Sage said "Who're you?"

"Vicki." she replied

"Right the dead demented girl." he said

"I resent that."

"Did…did any of you see the white light?" I asked

I wasn't sure if it was just me or if I were seeing things.

"I know I saw it." Vicki said "I was bright."

"Same here." Sage said

I nodded. I felt so exhausted and tired. Then we heard a car pull up to the remains of the boarding house. I rushed outside my feet feeling like they're weighing down on me. Matt was helping Stefan out of the car as Damon was carrying an unconscious Bonnie in his arms. He brushed pass me going upstairs with her. I ran to Stefan helping Matt get him inside so we could help patch him up.

"What happened?" I asked

"We can ask Bonnie if she ever wakes up." Matt said

The if was what caught me. Was what happened to her so serious?

"You go see her I'll help Stefan." Matt said

I nodded then headed upstairs. Walking into the spare and actually clean room I saw Damon laying beside her. I just leaned on the doorway.

"I can't explain what happened if that's what you want." he said

"I figured. Will she be alright?" I asked worried

"I don't know." he answered

I stood there for a little while watching how he laid there with her. Unmoving with his hand in hers. Then I went back downstairs.

"You want to know something even more surprising?" Matt said

Everyone nodded.

"You know it's been like days since we've seen the sun right? Well the sun was rising when the light vanished."

It was a surprise for a lot of people. But now after yet another battle and hopefully the last it was time to pick up the broken pieces. And there were a lot to pick up.

**Please review! Just hit the button and say what you think. And special thanks to Lula6791 she's been there for the ride. Just hope those reading are enjoying it.**


	14. Chapter 14

~Bonnie~

"Hello?" I called out

I felt tired and ready to sleep but I had a feeling if I went to sleep I wouldn't wake. I was still wondering where that light came from.

"That light was you and you inner being."

I turned to see Tyler. I ran over and hugged him hard he just laughed and accepted the embrace.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I let go

"You've become more than a witch Bon with your power."

"I…I'm so confused."

He laughed.

"You're going to have to wake up soon." he told me

"I'm trying but I'm just so tired."

"You have to try harder or you won't be able to wake up."

"I know." I said looking at me feet

It scared me thinking about how it could be over. That I wouldn't ever see Damon again. That I wouldn't ever feel his lips on mine or even his arms around me. That I wouldn't see my friends again.

~Elena~

Matt and I had burried Mrs. Flowers in her garden. We figured that was her hapy pace and that's where she wanted to be. Then coming back inside I saw Stefan sleeping on the couch. Matt said he would take Serina home with him. He said it was his responsibility. I wouldn't argue I knew she wasn't mine I didn't even feel a connection to her. As I stepped out to see the breaking dawn I saw Vicki watching it.

"Thanks." she said

"For what?" I asked surprised

If anything I should've been thanking her.

"It's over and now maybe I'll actually get some sleep." she said "Plus you I know you did all you could when I was…out of it."

I smiled at her. As the tree breached over the trees I watched as Vicki disapparated into nothing. She left smiling as if she were happy. Everyone had a reason to be happy it was over. I went back inside and laid down on the couch beside Stefan. His arms automatically wrapped around holding me close. I figured when we woke up it would come time for a vacation.

~Damon~

I didn't want to move from her side. I wanted to be there if and when she woke up.

"You need to feed."

I looked and saw Meredith in the doorway.

"I'll watch her while you're gone I promise." she said

I didn't want to part but she was right. I stood then opened the window and took up my crow form flying out the window. After everything was settle here I decided we'd go back to our home in Florence. It was for the best. Mainly because the memories got worse and worse for all of us.

~3 Months Later~

I came in to check up on her. She was still in a comatose state. There had been a few calls from Elena and Stefan. But they sounded as if ready to give up on her. I didn't know what to do. I looked everywhere and there were no answers. I was beginning to break as I watched her.

"_Cara_ please come back." I pleaded holding her hand in mine

~Bonnie~

I was keeping track of the days I was here. It had been at least two or three. I was trying to do everything in my ability to get out but I was deeper than I had ever been. I even tried to trance hoping to reach anyone on the outside. Every once in a while Tyler would pop in but he was no help. I tried and tried until eventually I just broke down and started crying. This was a nightmare. Then it went off like a light bulb. A dream that's it. It's like a dream state. As I started imagining things they came to life. I thought that if I created a bad enough nightmare then maybe I'd scare myself awake.

I brought the one things that terrified me the most to life. I was standing in the bare streets of Mystic Falls beside Damon. Then all of the sudden I heard a giggle from the shadows. Katherine stepped out and just smiled as she brought a piece of sharpened wood from behind her back. Damon let go my hand which made me confused. Then I watched as he walked over to her and kissed her deeply. I could feel tears spilling down my cheeks. Katherine moved passed him and toward me. But with each step I took back she still advanced till eventually I hit a wall. It was a dead end for me and Damon just watched with a Cheshire grin.

"He was never yours as a matter o fact you are just a toy he likes to play with." Katherine said

Next thing I knew I felt the wood pierce through me.

I bolted up shaking. Damon sat at the bedside looking amazed.

"I can't believe it." he said taking m face into his hands

"All I had to do I guess was dream my worst nightmare." I said still shaky

His lips crushed mine in a deep kiss that I missed way too much.

"Must've been a long few days." I said pulling away

"A few day? It's been three months." he said

What had I missed?


	15. Chapter 15

~Bonnie~

Against Damon's wishes we went back to Fells Church. I wasn't there for Tyler or Caroline's funeral. But I as I stood there looking down at their grave stones I could feel tears on the edge ready to streak down my cheeks. Damon took my hand. I felt responsible for this but I was sure I wasn't the only one.

"How's the baby? Does it have a place to stay?" I asked

"Relax _Cara _she is in good hands that I promise you."

"She?"

He nodded. It was a she.

"You want to see her?" he asked

And to be honest I really did. I wondered what she looked like. I walked back the car with Damon on my side. It was a quiet drive. Then we pulled up to Matt's house. I was a bit confused. Damon took notice of it.

"It was decided Matt would be her guardian being Meredith wasn't staying in Fells Church." he said basically answering my thoughts

I slowly got out of the car. Matt must've seen us pull up because in the next instant he was opening the door and coming out to greet us. He had a tiny girl in his arms looking around. Her eyes were fixed on the leaves blowing in the wind. She had Caroline's eyes mixed with her dad's dark hair. Quite the deadly combination too. It would knock guys dead when she got older god help if she does start to date.

"You're up and walking it's amazing!" Matt exclaimed

I just smiled.

"Hey Serina look this is Bonnie and you remember Damon." Matt said

"Hey now don't get me involved in the mushy gushy crap please." Damon said

Matt just scowled at him. She looked adorable.

"God help you when hit puberty I'm sure that's when the change will start." I said

"Yeah…" Matt trailed off "I'll take it as it comes."

I looked at Matt and he seemed happy. It was like he had the one thing he'd been missing since Elena had dumped him so long ago. Granted it was a long time ago but it seemed something had been missing since then and now it was back. He had Serina now it would fulfill his world and probably bring in the women. I heard single dads with young children tend to a lot of attention. I giggled to myself just thinking about seeing Matt bringing in the women.

"It's really good to see you Bon." Matt said with sincerity.

"You heard from Elena or Stefan?" I asked

Neither one of them said a word.

"What?" I asked perplexed

"We haven't heard from them In quite a while. And the last time either of did hear from them they told us it was the last time. That it was time to move on and have a life." Damon said

"And to be honest their right." Matt added

I sighed. I wouldn't see any of the others.

"What about Meredith?" I asked

"They left to god knows where. Every once in a while I'll get a letter but it's rare." Matt said

"So that's it? We all break off? To think I actually thought we were friends." I said

I was angry that they would do this.

"They left after they thought you were basically dead Bonnie. What did you expect? Everything to go back to normal? Oh yes because that was so easy to do before."

Matt just kept ranting on and on. It was kind of funny because I hadn't seen him like this before. Serina was starting to wriggle in his arms. He set her down in the grass. She started moving. It wasn't so much of a crawl as it was a scoot. Damon seemed amused by her.

"Look bonnie I'm sorry you that when you finally woke up everyone was gone." Matt said sitting down on the porch as he watched Damon playing with Serina

"I should've tried harder to wake up."

"It's not your fault."

"Doesn't feel that way."

"Hey it was their choice to leave blame them if you want." he said

"Them?" I questioned

"I didn't leave Bonnie that much I can assure."

I smiled inside.

"So I guess I still have you huh?"

"You guess!" he playfully exclaimed

I started laughing.

"Yeah you still have me I wouldn't leave you guys for the world plus someone has to watch you especially with him around." he said pointing at Damon

I playfully hit him in the arm.

"So what did you two somehow manage to strike a balance or something?"

"I'll go with or something on that."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ok so I got my ass kicked. I was angry at the time and was blaming him. But he was a lot more pissed and well lets just I almost went into the light. Granted we're not best buds but I'll suffice for…acquaintance if that even. We still bicker and bitch though just the usual." he said

I laughed and so did he. He put an arm around me.

"I've missed you Bon. Please don't be stranger like the rest." he said

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said

Serina was giggling and laughing as Damon held her. Who knew he liked kids instead of ate them.

"I was actually afraid to let her near him but she insisted with whining. He's great with her. Me I'm afraid he'd eat her or something but even so small she's fearless like her dad." MAtt Said

"I heard that." Damon said walking back over with her in his arms

Serina reached for Matt. Damon sat down beside me as Serina was grabbing at Matt's hair. The tiny little thing seemed to grow faster in some ways quicker than a human of course in the future she would understand everything.

"Hey Matt." I started

"What?"

"What will you tell her if she asks one night about everything?"

"I'll tell her someday. So someday she'll come to you more than likely." he answered

"Well we'll be around so don't be afraid to come see us or even call. I want updates on this little one." I insisted

I stood and so did Damon. This was it. Everyone split off. But neither Matt nor I wanted to lose anymore and Damon couldn't take the only remainders of my friends away and he knew it. Damon slipped his hand in mine.

"So this is goodbye." Matt said

"Nope just one of those see you later scenarios." I said

For me or rather us we'd be heading home back in Florence while Matt was already home. I gave Matt one last hug then got in the car. Damon started the car and slowly but surely I watched as the pace I used to call home disappeared. In a way Stefan and Elena were right it was time to move on. Some felt it was time to cut ties and go while others just wanted a chance to live. Meanwhile there were others who were meant to stay where they were with purpose. For me it was getting where I wanted to be and be happy. I was getting back there slowly but surely. Would things ever be back to normal? More than likely not but that was okay with me. I had the only good thing I needed was Damon and I would have him for the rest of eternity. I could finally have him without a fight and that was god enough or me.


End file.
